


I am the fire that burns against the cold [ART BY sorenphelps]

by modaccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Game of Thrones References, GoT au, M/M, Sirius Black Fest, artist on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modaccount/pseuds/modaccount
Summary: Sirius is a disowned Targaryen who ran off and abandoned his family as they tried to force him to marry his first cousin. He joined the Night's watch to escape his heritage. Remus is a Wildling who got infected with Greyscale as a kid by Fenrir Greyback, but survived. He managed to get to the other side of the Wall, but he needs to hide his greyscale scars to keep his past illness a secret, knowing that noone would actually believe that he is not contagious anymore. He pretends that he is a peasant from the North and ends up joining the Night's watch. They find comfort in each other, the night gathers, and then their watch begins.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2019 Sirius Black Fest





	I am the fire that burns against the cold [ART BY sorenphelps]

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 23: Wolfstar as brothers of the night's watch (GOT au) Sirius is a lord and everyone knows how he ended up on the wall, Remus is a peasant and no one knows why he's there and he's a new recruit.  
**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** I had so much fun with this au, thank you Abed for the prompt! GoT just fits so incredibly well with Marauders era.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/siriusblk_mod/45203263/11535/11535_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST THIS ART ANYWHERE WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE ARTIST. 
> 
> SUPPORT THE ARTIST AT: @[sorenphelps](https://sorenphelps.tumblr.com/)


End file.
